What Makes You Beautiful
by JaylaHeart
Summary: The prom is coming up, and the Anubis guys want to do something special for their girls! Songfic for What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction! R&R!  Contains Fabina/Peddie/Jara, and Joy/OC!


What Makes You Beautiful

It was a desperately boring morning at the school where Nina, Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Jerome had been listening to their math teacher talk about triangles for 45 minutes and counting. Suddenly, the P.A. System crackled to life, and the class slowly lifted their heads off of their desks to listen to something that wasn't about acute angles. They heard Mr. Sweet's voice say,

"_Attention students and faculty, I apologize for the interruption, but I would like to formally announce the prom, which is coming up in two weeks, Friday!"_

Upon hearing that, the whole class jumped to life. They practically lived for the prom. Well that, and helping evil spirits get ancient accessories. But let's just say that they lived for prom.

"_Our prom starts at 7:00 on Friday, April 22__nd__. Refreshments will be provided. You may purchase a ticket at the main office starting tomorrow. Please represent our school responsibly by the way you dress and behave. Thank you."_

As quickly as the P.A. System had come on, it went silent. The class buzzed to life, and very quickly, it became a mad house. Their teacher eventually gathered control of the classroom again, and they went back to talking about triangles.

When the bell finally rang, after a _very _long class, the class, and the entire school, swarmed around each other in the halls. Eddie and Alfie came over to their Anubis group to talk. The girls all arranged to meet at the dress store across town after school. None of the guys had asked any of the girls yet, but it was obvious that they would. For some reason, in the middle of a chaotic school morning in between classes just wasn't the time to ask their girls to prom.

It was lunch period. The girls were all sitting at one table, the guys at another. They separated to their tables one by one after they grabbed their lunch consisting of hamburgers, applesauce, and Sun chips. Amber, Patricia, Joy, Mara, and even Nina, who's not much of a "Beauty" person were talking about who was going with who, and what they would all wear. Most of them already knew who they were going with, but Joy was a different story. She knew she would figure it out.

Over at the guys table, there were other concerns. There wasn't a single one of them who didn't already have an obvious date. For the most part, they would all go to some tux renting store and get some random one the day before the prom, so _that's_ not what they were worrying about. They all loved seeing their girls looking pretty, but they'd seen some lately that went overboard, and prom was just _asking _for over board.

"So why are we complaining? What are we going to do?" Fabian asked.

"We're trying to think of a plan. One that doesn't make us look stupid. Or desperate." Said Eddie.

Suddenly, Jerome got a genius idea. After all, that was his specialty.

Later that afternoon, the last bell of the day rang, along with a sigh of relief from everyone within the school. While 4 girls who were almost positive they were going to the prom went to the store, Joy and the guys went back to Anubis, and signed the girls out for them. Joy went into the kitchen to grab a snack, and went up to her room. The boys on the other hand, went down to Jerome and Alfie's room, they had some practicing to do.

After about two hours, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie were all exhausted, but excited. A few minutes later, the girls returned from dress shopping, each carrying a gorgeous dress, which the boys all appropriately marveled over.

It was the evening of the prom. The boys had all gotten tuxes, they had all asked their girls, and the girls were all dolling themselves up, Joy had been asked to the prom by a cute boy at school from Wilkins house, but they were going to lay low for the most part since they didn't know each other to well yet.

When the girls all came down the stairs, with Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, and Hark, Joy's date standing at the bottom, there was a wonderful, sweet, memorable moment that was fantastic for all of them, and they were off to the prom.

Upon arriving to the normally bland auditorium, the couples found themselves surrounded by pink streamers, glittering hearts, a giant dance floor, a great DJ, and a generally extravagant setting all together. Perfect for a night of eating, drinking, and dancing. And, for some, singing. The boys all left their girls to get them beverages, but instead had only Eddie take care of that. The rest of them went to sign up for some stage time.

At 8:00, there had already been some dancing, dining, and delight, but when the DJ announced that the fourth group to be on stage so far was up next, the girls all expected to hear names of random people, but instead, they heard,

"Fabian Rutter, Eddie Sweet, Alfie Lewis, and Jerome Clark."

The girls were all quite stunned, to say the least. They found themselves standing alone while their dates all ran to the DJ, talked to him for a minute, and then ran on stage. The girls heard some familiar notes play while the guys lined themselves up, Fabian saying,

"This one's for Nina."

After that, they heard, "And Patricia."

"And Amber."

"And don't forget Mara!"

One by one, the girls all walked to the front row, listening with pure bedazzlement.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That what makes you beautiful<em>

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
><em>_That's what makes you beautiful _

Their song was over, and the mission had been better than successful. Nina, Mara, Patricia, and Amber, for a few minutes, all felt really beautiful, and not because of their shimmering dresses.

The boys got off of stage, and walked to their girls, each with a very romantic "Reunion." Nina said,

"Thanks. I loved that."

Patricia said, "You were amazing."

Mara said, "You sure know how to make a girl feel special!"

Amber said, "Thanks Alfie, but I already knew I was beautiful."

And they both laughed.

The rest of the prom was fairly average, in that not at all average way. There was some more dancing, more partying, and thankfully no more singing. But there _were_ four girls who felt very, very, beautiful.


End file.
